The Dawn Of A New Age
by Minnie Nickie
Summary: What happens when Godzilla starts to get to old to protect his family from bigger kaiju threats? He needs a successor but he wants to keep it in the family. So what happens when he finds out his son has a daughter that might be more powerful than him? (Story based after Godzilla:Pathos and There will be lemons in the future!)
1. The Very Beginning

**January 29, 2017, Monster Island**

At first, everything was pitch black. No sound, no light, nothing. Just a warm feeling. It felt good. Not to hot not to cold. I then had an urge, this urge to just move, to feel, to see. All I remember was I gave a push and I felt it. That warm feeling, It felt soft, smooth, and so gentle. I kept pushing myself out wanting to be closer to this warmth, to escape my cocoon. I had my eyes closed the whole time before I felt a cold feeling underneath me. I could feel! There was something cold underneath me! I started to feel this cold, it was interesting, I then felt a gentle hand lift me into the heavens and then put me down in a soft material. It was !cozy, and hairy. I then started to hear voices was I going insane?!

"Oh my god Zilla come over here quick I just got one out!" Komodithrax said as she called out to her mate. Zilla quickly got up from his nap before running over to her and coming beside her. " Wait It's happening it's really happening?!" He said happily and with so much glee in his voice that he forgot to breathe. "Yes! I just got one out the egg shes right here!" Komi said as she gently slid the nest over to Zilla before going back to tending the 2nd egg. In the second egg, there was another hatchling that had the body of Zilla except it had the tan and white underbelly of his mother. Komodithrax brought him slowly out the egg and placed him in the same nest next to his brother.

Zilla looked down at his creations smiling with joy. He had waited for months and had even stayed up nights to see them hatch. "Its a boy and a girl" Komodithrax giggled as she came beside him and looked at them. Zilla smiled and picked up the tan colored hatchling. "Aww, whos Daddy's little girl?" Zilla said nuzzling it with much love. "Babe that's the boy" Komodithrax laughed as Zilla looked down at his sons nether regions before looking up and slightly blushing while chuckling a little. "Still I love him no matter if he's a boy or girl! Isn't that right…. Uh, Tony?" Zilla said with a half serious half joking tone before a little squeak came out of the baby. "Tony?... I like that name" Komodithrax said as she rubbed her snout against him,

Zilla then looked down at the nest once more and picked up his daughter, he smiled as he handed Tony over to Komodithrax and looked at his daughter. She was all black in color, she had small no sign of dorsal fins on her back, she had a really thick plate of scales and Zilla noticed something strange. She was making no noise, no chirping but was breathing. She was silent which freaked him out a bit thinking something was wrong. "Relax she's fine us Komodos are like that at birth… I think" she muttered the last part under her breath, Zilla then relaxed and nuzzled her stomach. His daughter

then put her hands on top of his head squirming a bit before she opened her small mouth and latched onto the tip of his snout.

Zilla giggled as he looked up at her. "She's a little feisty" he grinned before he carefully put her back down into the nest that was made up sticks and fur from animals he had hunted. He then laid down and put his head on the side of the nest watching his little bundles of joy. Komodithrax tiredly laid next to him and watched him. "What should we name her?" Komodithrax asked as she closed her eyes. Zilla looked at his daughter before thinking. From the roof, a small flower no one had bothered to pick out fell slowly towards the ground as Zilla scanned his brain for names the flower had fallen onto his head. He shook it off of him before looking around to see where it fell. He looked to his sides before seeing it didn't land there. "What's wrong?" Komodithrax said sleepily "Nothing's wrong just looking for the-…" Zilla cut himself off as he looked at his daughter and saw that the flower had landed on her head while she slept. He smiled before saying "Lilly… Lilly Thrax Heisei" Zilla said as he turned and faced his mate and a smile slowly crept on Komodithrax's face

"I love it," She said grinning to herself before leaning up to give Zilla a kiss before she heard a little roar reminiscent of Zillas and Grandpa Goji's roar. Zilla and Komodithrax both turned and saw Lilly staring at them her eyes fully open and looking at them. Lilly then let out another small roar, her mouth glowing a purple color before shooting out a small atomic blast purple in color at the wall before stopping after a couple seconds. Lilly smacked her lips and yawned before slowly going back to sleep. Komodithrax looked at her with shock "At Least we know she has powers before something bad were to happen…" Komodithrax said before looking at Zilla, he smiled at his Lilly before turning to Komi. "Yea but did you see her eyes they were so cute! They were green Komi!" He said a bit too loudly. "Shhh! They're sleeping!" Komodithrax replied before going into a fit of giggles. "I know! She's a cutie! But what do we do about her atomic breath, it was purple… I've never seen anything like that, not even yours is purple and mine either!" she said whisper yelling.

"I'm pretty sure its just the mixing of our colors or something, but that was strange… I didn't have the ability to do that until I was a couple months old… Maybe she can just develop her abilities faster than us… I dunno, I'll take her to my Dad and have a talk with him, but she's fine babe she's healthy, breathing that's all that matters!" Zilla said nuzzling Komis cheek giving it a couple licks to making Komi giggle and nod. "Okay, okay, your right I've just been worried that's all" Komi said before pulling her snout away from Zilla. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly, their tongues happily intertwined for a while before pulling away. "Damn… I'm gonna miss being able to be as loud during these times" Zilla joked and Komi rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face. Both of them leaned in and kissed one more time before calling it a night and cuddled into one another and fell asleep.

A couple hours later into the night Lilly had woken up. She looked around seeing everything in a new lighting from the last time she had seen the same place. Everything was a green color. But she was able to see the whole room. She looked down and saw these stubby looking things, she growled lowly before she rolled on her back and took one of these stubs into her mouth and bit down on it. She yelped in pain as her teeth hurt from trying to bite down on the stubs. She looked at it before she had an idea, she rolled onto her side and felt that these stubby things were apart of her. Lilly then rolled over on her stomach before slowly put her stubby feet out and felt the soft fur, she made a simple purr in fascination as she lifted her other legs to stand and feel the fur underneath her. She wobbly sat up before falling down onto the fur again.

She growled in frustration as she got back up before she felt that she put to much weight onto her left side and fell down. She pouted before pulling herself up and stood on all four of her legs. She had equally distributed the weight. She smiled to herself before looking behind her and saw her tail. She moved her tail to the side to see it more fascinated with it. She then turned around walked around the nest before encountering another being. She looked down at it before pushing her snout against it feeling its warmth and its breathing, it was roughly the same size as her. She inspected it before turning away and moving towards the 2 large beings in front of the nest. She made her way over to the tip of the nest she climbed up onto the ledge before closing her eyes.

When she opened them back up the room was a different color. She could where all the cold patches were and where the hottest patches were in the room. She saw the hottest patch was in between the 2 large beings. Lilly then set on a quest to make it there. Lilly first by jumping off the edge and onto the floor. "Ooof.. that hurt," She thought to herself as she rubbed her chest and belly before slowly walking her way to the beings as she was about to head straight into the middle a thought lingered in her head. "What if I went around so then I can see where I'm" Lilly changed courses as she walked beside the beasts. She saw that there was a huge hallway that leads into a large room but she dared not to go. Her thermal vision picked up on the cold hallway. She continued waking before making it to the tail of the beast.

"What if I just get up there...yea that works" Lilly climbed up on her father's dorsal plates almost as if it was a fun little game. Once she made it to the top she slid off his side as if he was a slide and she went straight to clinging onto her mother's belly. She nuzzled it feeling the warmth radiate as well as her father's belly. She purred before closing her eyes and slowly dozed off.

Komodithrax had stirred awake feeling something poking at her belly. She sighed and she said sleepily to Zilla. "Zilla I'm too tired right now to go at it…"

"What do you mean?" Zilla replied his eyes closed

"Don't act like you don't know what happening I'm not in the mood okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about weirdo," Zilla said smiling to himself

Komodithrax sighed getting up and lighting the firewood in the room with her atomic breath before looking down. I'm talking about your DI-!" She cut herself off after she noticed it was Lilly who was poking at her belly. Zilla rubbed his eyes before seeing his daughter nuzzled in between them and he looked at Komodithrax smiling at her.

"Your very, very dirty minded aren't you?" Zilla laughed as Komi blushed and snickered before laying back down. She looked at Lilly and smiled before kissing the top of her head. "I love you, sweetie, Mama loves you"

"I guess you can say your giving head" Zilla joked and Komi snickered at him and jokingly hit his arm. "Shush! I'm just showing our daughter some love!" Komodithrax said quietly before laying back down and dozing off into a deep sleep. Zilla gave Lilly a small kiss before looking at his son and gave him a kiss too. "Love you too"

 **AN: Uh i really dont know what to say other than this is a OC/ Godzilla fanfic uh yea**


	2. Lilly meet Godzilla!

**January 30, 2017, Monster Island**

Zilla had just gone out to go get breakfast for the hatchlings while Komi stayed home with them. Komi smiled as she laid on her belly and tried to teach little Tony how to walk. Lilly laid right beside her watching her brother try to get up and walk. She slowly got up and walked over to him and she used her snout to slowly help him up. His head was a bit to heavy for Tony but with the extra balance of Lilly, he was able to figure out how to equally balance his weight. Lilly smiled at him before looking at Mama. Komi smiled at her. "Good job! Both of you!" She smiled at them and she leaned down and kissed both of them

Zilla walked in the den drenched with water before shaking it all off as if he was a dog. 'Whos ready for breakfast?" Zilla said as he put the fish down onto the floor. Komi grabbed one of the fishes and slowly fed it to Tony. Tony happily took a bite out of it before slowly reaching out and grabbed the fish in his hands and ate it slowly and delicately. Lilly looked at her brother and leaned in and grabbed a fish using her mouth before taking a bite out of it. She made a scrunched up face before spitting it out. "I guess she doesn't like fish.," Zilla said as he looked at Komi. "I think its cause" she

doesn't like cold things" Komi replied as took the fish out of her hand and used her atomic breath to heat it up for a second before handing it back to Lilly.

To her delight, she happily ate fish. After finishing Lilly went to go grab another and she looked at it before using her atomic breath to heat it up, the room glowed purple as she did so. About an hour later after she was done heating up a whole patch of fish and eating it she fell asleep tired of using her breath. Zilla and Komi were able to take their kids and were now on their way to go see Godzilla.

Zilla walked into his father's den. It was a top of a huge hill overlooking the ocean and the land. As they walked over the hill they placed Lilly and Tony onto the floor much to their delight. Lilly smiled and quickly ran through the grass, feeling the body hit her sun and warm her up. She loved it. Tony, on the other hand, took his time and walked alongside his parents. He chirped up at them every so often to make sure they were still here. He seemed to be more of a Mama's boy. "Hey, Dad you gonna wake up or you gonna continue being lazy?" Zilla called out into the den before Godzilla grumbled and slowly opened his eyes before closing them

"You know the reason why I sleep is that I'm out here fighting for ya, you know?" Godzilla replied grumpily. "Look if you're here because you need advice on more ways to pleasure you're-" Godzilla was cut off by an embarrassed Zilla. "NO!NO!NO! DAD! I'm not here for that could you maybe turn around?" He said with a nervous laugh. Lilly curiously walked into the den and looked at the massive kaiju that laid upon her. She was amazed by the size of it, she slowly walked up to him touching it with her hands.

Godzilla sighed and turned around and faced Zilla before opening his eyes. "There ya happy now?" Godzilla said before feeling a small hand rub him he looked confused looking all around before looking at Zillas face seeing him with his goofy looking grin and then he noticed Komi was holding a small baby kaiju in her hands. His eyes widened before hearing a roar. He looked down at his chest and saw another baby. She wagged her tail playfully and let out another one of her roars. Godzilla smiled with joy and looked up at Zilla and Komi.

"So I'm a grandpa now?" Godzilla said as he looked at Lilly and he sat up before picking her up and sitting her on his lap and gently rubbed his hands along her back. Komi smiled and placed Tony and gave him a gentle push to move towards Godzilla. He squealed and ran back and clung onto his mom's leg. "Yes sir" komodithrax smiled at Godzilla happy to see him happy for once instead of his usual neutral tone. "Hey, Dad have ya seen Junior? Or at least know where he is?" Zilla says hopefully

"Uh... He's at his den, But I don't know if you wanna take the kids their, his dens always dirty and filled with dangerous stuff!" Godzilla says as he picks up Lilly and tickles Lilly's belly making her squirm and laugh with happiness. "Are you sure it isn't because you're jealous?" Zilla said smirking "No! Why would I be jealous of my own son?!" Godzilla said looking at Zilla and gave him a serious look before going back to attending to the bundle of joy on his lap. Komi sighed as she tried to get Tony off her leg and to go to Godzilla. "C'mon buddy go say Hi to grandpa!" komi says as she pulls him off with her hands before sitting him in Godzillas lap.

Godzilla looks at the two on his lap smiling before inspecting them. "What are their names?" He said as he rubbed in between Travis's dorsal bumps on his back, comforting him. "Well right now your touching Travis, he's a Mama's boy and over there is the one we think your gonna have a good time with, her name is Lilly" Komi said as she lay on the den floor as Zilla gave her a kiss on the head. "Ima go get Junior can you watch these two while I go?" Zilla whispered into Komi's ear before she nodded.

"Why you say that?" Godzilla looks at Lilly not noticing anything. "Well last night we discovered she has a purple atomic breath," Komi said before Godzilla looked at her surprised. "That shouldn't be possible... I mean like how? She's 3rd generation she shouldn't be inheriting that or even this early! Hell, I didn't have my atomic breath after a couple months from coming out of an egg!"

"I'm fully aware of that... She was also able to navigate her way through the darkness of the night" Komi said before coming over and kissing Lilly's head, Tony chirped before Komi rolled her eyes and kissed his head also.

"Well, she's… A Godzillian that's for sure" Godzilla said as he looked at Lilly and picked her up looking into her eye for a couple seconds. "I see great things coming from you in the future" He smiles as he leans in and kisses her head. Komi smiles at him and rubs Lilly's back. "So do I" Lilly looks at Godzilla and tilts her head hearing those word repeated to her over and over. "I'm going to be great...I'm going to be great.."

Lilly smiled to herself her green eyes beamed at Godzilla before she leaned in and pressed his snout against his and nuzzled it affectionately.

 **Epilogue** : A couple years down the road Lilly would be the exact opposite it seemed as if all she could do was cause trouble. Her friends and she would be notorious for being the bad kids of Monster Island. Lilly soon also started having problems at him with her father, her mother, but her annoying innocent brother was the person who she clashed with mostly. The only person she'd truly listened to was Godzilla and he wasn't around all the time. Komi and Zilla did have another baby named Travis. At this point, it seemed Lilly wasn't going to be great as she hoped when she was younger. Lilly seemed like she was a dead end…. Or would she change?


	3. Summer Plans?

**June 12, 2032 (15 years later)**

Lilly was sound asleep in her boyfriends warm embrace. She had spent the night and after a night's ruckus, they went to sleep. Slattern snored before he slowly stirred awake, he smiled as he leaned down and started leaving kisses on Lilly's neck. "Get up sleepy head," He said softly as Lilly purred before she slowly started to wake up. "Mmm… Good morning Baby" Lilly responded before leaning in and kissing him lovingly. After pulling away Lilly looks at the den entrance seeing sunlight beam through. "No that's not possible… It's supposed to be early morning.." she said as she started getting up quickly. "Where is ya going?" Slattern mumbled out. "I have to get home before my Dad finds out I'm not there!" She says as she hurriedly starts to run before turning around. "I'll see you later today! I promise love you!" Slattern smiles and blows her a kiss.

She rubs out the den and down the hill. She runs straight through the pond kicking up water and making loud splashing sounds. Everyone in the vicinity had water splashed from them as Lilly smiled, she ran faster. "LILLY!" A random kaiju said as Lilly soaked him with water she laughed before she got out the water and dries off quickly. She runs through the forest kicking up dirt and knocking trees down with her tail. As she made it out she saw her den up ahead. She slowed down a little bit before quietly walking in.

She crept in slowly looking around before she put heard noise in a room she quickly climbed the wall and hanged on the ceiling. To furthermore hide she camouflaged to the stone ceiling above her looking below her. Zilla came out of his room and laid at the front of the den. She grinned as she quietly made her way over to her room. "Dumbass…" she thought to herself before she froze in her tracks. "Lilly?"

It was her father's voice and he was staring right out her with an expression of anger on his face. "hey...Dad.." she said as dropped onto the floor and she went back to her normal colors. "Why are you wet?" Zilla said trying his best to keep his anger in.

"Oh I just went for a swim dad, you know I heard swimming was good for you"

"Oh really is that why you weren't here last night?!"

"Dad cill I told mom! I told her I was going to go out camping with my friends and go stargazing!"

At the moment Tony walked out from his room and looked at his Dad and Lilly. "More like giving head to Slattern..." he mumbled with a smug look on his face. Lilly turned around and walked up to him and pushed him

"YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT?!"

I'm only speaking the truth sis…" Tony smiled at her before Lilly calmed down and turned away looking at Zilla before turning around and taking all her strength and punched Tony as hard as she could sending him recoiling back and holding his jaw.

"YOUR A FUCKING BITCH! THIS IS WHY WE DONT LOVE YOU!" Tony said as Zilla came over and held Lilly back from doing any more damage. "YOU TWO STOP IT NOW! TONY YOU PROVOKED HER! GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I LET HER DO MORE!" Zilla yelled as Tony got up and spat the blood in his mouth at Lilly before walking to his room. "AND YOU NEED TO STOP TELLING LIES!" Zilla had now refocused himself to Lilly and he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not lying!" Lilly responded. "Look Lilly I don't wanna hear it. Mom said you didn't say a word to her trust me I checked… I love you Lilly but you need to stop, just stop your out with your buddies just causing trouble! That's not what a Godzillian is not supposed to represent that! Do you understand!" Zilla said as he looked at her with less anger and more disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay, okay I get it ill stop just let me go to my room, I understand my punishment, I won't do it again I promise," lilly said as she tried to pull her hand away from his grip. Zilla didn't let go and shook his head. "No, not this time Lilly… Your spending the summer with Grandpa, no friends nothing, you're going to be secluded with only him" Zilla said as he let go and stood up. "Get your stuff your leaving today" Lilly looked at him in disbelief. "You can't do this to me! I have shit to do! I can't just leave everyone!"

"Lilly I've heard enough its better for all of us go!" he said as he watched Lilly go into her room.

Lilly walked in angrily as she heard Tony's distant laughter she growled having strong emotions to go in his room and beat him to a pulp. She then looked around her room and sighed as she walked out grabbing nothing, she walked into her little brother's room. "You doing okay?" Lilly asked him with a soft tone. Travis nodded. He laid in the middle of the room and played with some wooden figures as a Christmas present from Godzilla last year. "Im gonna be gone for a while. So if you want you can sleep in my bed, well im pretty sure you have been doing that" She chuckled a little before she went behind Travis. He looked exactly like their Dad only his eyes were their mom's eyes. "I love you okay?" Lilly said and kissed his head and rubbed it.

Lilly walked out of the room and looked at her father. "I'm ready" Zilla nodded as they walked out the den together. They walked down to the southernmost part of the island after a couple hours they finally made it. Godzilla had switched dens due to the rising population of Monster Island. By the time they made it night had fallen. Lilly walked up the mountain tiredly, panting before seeing a small fire from the inside of Godzilla's den. Godzilla stood out in the front of the den looking at them. "Hey, Dad you think you got it from here?" Zilla says as he walks up and gives Godzilla a small smile. Godzilla nodded and looked at Lilly and looked at him. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"No friends, nothing teach her what you taught Junior, teach her what it means to be a Godzillian. Anything just till the end of summer"

Godzilla nodded and looked at Lilly as she walked into the den and collapsed next to the fire. He hugged Zilla goodbye as he walked in the den and laid next to the fire he made. Lilly was long asleep by then, Godzilla smirked and whispered to himself. "If only you were here to see them Jira if only," he said looking up at the dark den walls before he to fell asleep.

It was now early morning, the sky hot pink the waves could be heard crashing against the cliff side of the mountain. Godzilla awoke and stretched, popping and cracking his bones. He took in the fresh air before letting out a long exhale. He shook Lilly awake. She groaned as she slowly got out. "Cmon we got work to do." He said walking away. Lilly slowly got up and followed him. They walked around the mountaintop for a bit before Godzilla looked at the sun and the green ground. "Here…. Start digging" He said looking at Lilly. "Uh...why?" Lilly said snarkily before Godzilla remained calm. "Because your the one who fights so im gonna teach you how now get to it you have an hour. " Godzilla said walking away. "Oh and if you don't do it you're not going to get to eat"

Lilly gulped and nodded before she looked at the ground beneath her and she started to dig. Her hands and legs working hard to push all the dirt away. She continued at this pace before running out of breath after 10 minutes. "Keep working!" Godzilla yelled out as she grits her teeth and got back to work. After an hour she made a whole as deep as her entire body length. She panted out as she climbed out the hole and made her way to Godzilla sweating a storm under the morning son. "I… Finished" Lilly said as Godzilla looked at her and grabbed a hollow out clay pot. "Fill this with ocean water until the hole is full you have an hour"

Lilly sighed and she grabbed the pot and went walking down the mountain. Once she made it to the beach she filled the bucket with the water and went walking back up the mountain. It took her 10 minutes to walk back and repeat the cycle. "You better start moving faster or else your not gonna be down in an hour" Godzilla said smiling smugly as he laid on the soft grass. Lilly grumbled. "Why the hell am i even doing this we have a damn beach" Lilly said snarkily. "Do what I say." Godzilla said with a low menacing voice before Lilly sighed and went back down the mountain. After repeating the cycle and doing other pointless chores it was finally getting dark. Lilly was sweating and panting before she collapsed onto the soft ground,

She looked around and saw Godzilla was nowhere in sight. "Grandpa?" She said laying on the floor for a couple more seconds before groaning as got up. She looked around before hearing the snap of a tree collapsing nearby. She held her side as she walked over to the sound. She saw Godzilla, his head pressed against the tree, his hand clenched up in a fist and was held at his side. His eyes were closed as he took deep breaths. Lilly watched with curiosity but she stood quiet. After a couple seconds Godzilla opened his eyes, his eyes filled with a fiery rage before he punched the tree with his clenched up fist straight through the tree. He then swiftly did a 360 and hit it with his tail causing a huge snap noise as the tree fell to the ground. He withdrew his fist and seemingly that anger from him was gone now.

"Wow…."

 **AN: Leave some constructive** **criticism** **thanks for reading**


	4. Godzilla V Lilly

**June 12, 2032**

"Wow…." Lilly said as she marveled at the sight of her grandpa able to take out a huge tree with one punch, "How- How'd you do that?!" She said as she came down the hill and inspected the tree seeing it was a clean swipe from the base of the tree. Godzilla chuckled "Practice…. And years of fighting kaiju." Godzilla then turned around and started to go up the hill and saw that she was finished with the task. Lilly ran up the hill, looking up at him. "Wait, wait, wait you fought other kaiju?" Lilly said fascinated as she looked up at him. "What you think this whole island lives in harmony because they want too?" Godzilla remarked sarcastically as he slowly took a dip into the water and let out a satisfying sigh.

"Couldn't you just have gone into the ocean?" Lilly said annoyed that it was going to be used for that purpose. "Yes but since the water is here it's warmer now shush let me enjoy myself…" Godzilla said as he closed his eyes and slowly sank down in a vertical position. Lilly growled as she stuck her head in. "You've been enjoying yourself all day!"

Godzilla growled and looked up at her. "Shut it! You got yourself in trouble and now your going to listen to me! I dont put up with shit like that! So now you choose get an ass whoopin' or you listen!"

Lilly looked at him letting the temper get the best of her. "THEN GET THE HELL OUT HERE" Lilly backed up getting into a fighting stance as Godzilla got up from the pool. Once he immediately got out he turned around, his tail smacking against Lilly. Lilly was able to grab on before she ran up his back and put him into a choke hold. Godzilla roared as he put his hands around hers. He got a firm grip before letting out a loud grunt and tossing her away. Lilly crashed onto the ground, face first. She roared as she turned around and charged at Godzilla.

"Your letting the hate flow kid… Your not thinking straight" Godzilla said as he prepared catch her. Lilly looked at him before seeing an opening between his legs. She slid in between them leaving Godzilla with a confused look. She then rammed him from his side sending him falling to the ground. The ground shook as he landed he let a soft chuckle. "Junior and Zilla took their ass beating why can't you?" He muttered to himself before hearing Lilly run away. He assumed she was preparing for another attack. He got himself up before facing her. She saw him a couple hundred meters away.

Godzilla grinned to himself before making a come at me hand gesture. Lilly charged him. Lilly's snout grew a purple color. Godzilla examined her before he charged his atomic breath. Lilly leaped into the air roaring before Godzilla let out his bright blue atomic breath . The beam hit Lilly sending her flying backwards, as she landed she gripped the ground letting the beam hit her before she let out hers. It was a bright purple beam that shout out, Lilly closed her eyes as she focused all her energy into it, Soon the blue and purple beams collided with one another. The purple beam now started to push back Godzilla's atomic breath. Godzilla could feel the heat from it rising as it closer, Godzilla closed his mouth allowing for the purple beam to hit him.

As soon as it hit him it sent him reeling back to the ground. Lilly closed her mouth seeing that she 'won'. She smiled before feeling a heavy feeling. She fell to the ground and passed out. A couple minutes later Godzilla walked over his head still aching a bit from the blast. He looked at Lilly before getting on his knees and tapped her. "Alright Lilly you won cmon get up…" No response. "Cmon Lilly wake up" He shook her a bit before checking for a pulse. He sighed a breath of relief as he felt one but it was slow. He got up and cradled the girl walking to the only person he knew that could help. Mothra.

 **June 13, 2032 00:00**

"Goji what are you doing here so late?!" Mothra said as she saw the large kaiju enter the temple. "Hey could you do me a favor and see if she's okay? We got into a fight and i just wanna make sure she's okay ya' know?" Godzilla said as he laid Lilly on the stone table. "Godzilla making sure somebody's okay? That's a surprise" Mothra said as came over and looked over Lilly's body. "Well this somebody is my grandaughter" Mothra looked at him in disbelief. "You fought your own granddaughter, always looking for a fight huh?"

"She started it alright now is she okay or not?!"

"She's fine… wow, that is fascinating" Mothra said as her eyes glowed a blue hue

"What is?"

"She's completely fine, she's resting because she isn't injured… Her body is using that atomic breath i believe you used on her to feed her and have her cells go into a sort of hyper drive. She's using your attack to her gain! She doesn't need to eat cause of this! This is insane Goji!" Mothra said as she looked at him

Godzilla nodded and looked at Lilly before looking over at Mothra. "Her atomic breath was hotter than mine. It was stronger. I've never seen anyone have that same amount of energy other than Ghidorah…"

"Because it's the dawn of a new age Goji. The fall of the 1st generation kaiju and the rise of the newer generation" Mothra said as continued to scan Lilly's body. "Goji? What do you plan to do with her?"

"What you think im gonna take advantage of her that's disgusting!"

"No idiot i'm saying what are you gonna do to train her?"

"Woah who said I was traing her?"

"Well you were fighting right?"

"Yea but not like a spar for training reasons it was more or less like a fight fight"

Mothra sighs "You two were fighting because of a issue? Cmon Goji you have to! She's built for it! Reactive armor, poison glands!, she can camouflage and she has an atomic breath along with more abilities! She's your successor"

"I'll think about it okay?" Godzilla picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms before walking away,

"Goji weather you like it or not you're getting old, your not gonna be able to fight off everyone now, so are your sons, they're not prepared for what's to come in the future" Mothra said as she followed behind him to the temple exit.

"...Im aware of that and i'll figure it out… Thank you i owe you" Godzilla said as he walked out making his way back home to his den as he let many thought roam his head but he couldn't help but continue thinking of Lilly and her potential.

He could feel she was destined for something great when she was a hatchling. Was this it? The Successor? The new Godzilla? Would she fight for the good and not fall into the temptation of evil? These thoughts arose many times on his head before he put her down when they got home. He laid down on his stomach looking up into the sky seeing the beautiful stars fill the sky.

"Please guide me Jira… I miss you…"

 _Godzilla walked in a field full of sunflowers as the warm sun shined down upon him. He took a deep breath and exhaled loving the smell. He repeated this action before smelling something all to familiar. It smelled like roses and honey. "Jira" He said as he turned around and saw the female kaiju laying in the field smiling up at him. He slowly walked over and smiled. He hugged her before he leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Their tongues colliding with one another before Jira pulled away giggling. "How have you been?" Jira asked smiling. "Im fine just having some thoughts that's all" Godzilla replied before he fell back and let Jira lay on top of him._

" _Where's our son?"_

" _He's at home with his mate… They're happy with their family… Wish you were here to see them"_

" _I wish i was there too" Jira said before she laid her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. "Whats on your mind?" She asked softly._

" _Our grand-daughter… She's strong, young, fast… she reminds me of myself when i was younger… except if i had a vagina"_

 _Jira let a small laugh before looking at Godzilla_

" _So then what's bothering you?"_

" _... Im getting old Jira, im not gonna be able to fight off every kaiju like i could… Lilly seems like our only chance of standing against the newer kaiju and I just don't wanna be the one whos responsible if she dies, I don't wanna train her but it seems like it's the only thing i can do"_

 _Godzilla sighed as he looked at Jiras fiery golden eyes. They were so intense but yet so full of love and innocence. "I think you should do it… I want you to live as long as you can before you come here and stay with me. If Lilly can help you stay alive then do it. Your not ready to die Goji and I can't let you die this early either" Jira said as she looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him. "I love you Goji but make the right decision"_

 _Everything started to fade into a dark abyss. Godzilla looked down and only saw the skeleton remains of Jira he closed his eyes._

Godzilla awoke to waves crashing against the beach as the morning son rose above it. He slowly got up and looked at the rising son thinking to himself. "I love you Jira" He said to himself as he turned around and looked at Lilly. "I'll honour your wishes.."


	5. Successor

**June 13, 2032, 09:25AM**

Lilly grumbled as she slowly got up and gripped her side uncomfortably. She walked out the den and looked around for her grandfather. She looked at the ground and saw the torn up grass and the burnt marks from their fight last night. "Grandpa?" She called out as she looked around, she heard no reply back. She guessed he was at the beach taking a little cool off. As she started heading towards the beach she saw him looking out into the open seas.

"Grandpa? I just wanna say I'm sorry-" Lilly was cut off as Godzilla got up and faced her. "Don't apologize kid, its neither of our faults…" Godzilla looked at her inspecting her trying to figure out if she was ready for training. "Oh okay… So what chore do you want me to do today" Lilly looked up at him. "I'm going to give you an option Lilly…. You can either choose to do chores or your gonna train. Your gonna train to be my successor. The next Godzilla" Godzilla said as he looked down at her meeting her eyes.

Lilly thought about it before realization hit her. Godzilla was offering to give up his mantle as king to her. She then thought about what's to come. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at him. "When do we begin?"

Godzilla grinned. "How good are you at swimming?"

"Im descent why?"

"You need to find a pace where you can consistently swim at a speed without stopping. Your going to have to travel the world so swimming is your only option."

Lilly nodded as she followed Godzilla into the water and she followed him as they swam into the open ocean. Her tail struggled a bit as she swam after a while getting tired. Godzilla looked behind him and sighed. "Your getting tired we barely swam a couple miles!"

"Lemme just catch my breath!" Lilly responded as she came to a halt panting

"If you stop like that, the city you were trying to protect would be destroyed by now! Cmon find a pace!"

Lilly took a deep breath before starting to swim beside Godzilla again. "Were building your stamina today and tomorrow so get used to it" Godzilla said as he dived deeper into the water. Lilly dived down beside him before she started seeing things in a new light. She could map the entire ocean floor, she could see trenches, pirate boats, military ships, planes, everything. She could also see the heat giving off from the ocean floor volcanoes. She was also able to see the cold patches as they swam.

After a couple more stops of Lilly taking a breather, they finally made it around the whole island in 3 hours. As Godzilla got up on the beach he saw Lilly coming out the water panting she dropped onto the sand as soon as she got on it. He shook his head before getting up. "Go around the island again! Don't come back until you can travel the whole island in 15 minutes!" Godzilla slowly started making his way back up the trail to the den to prepare Lilly's task when she comes back. Lilly grunted and took a deep breath before she jumped right back in the water and began her swim.

As Lilly went swimming again Godzilla went to go find his old friend, Rodan. As he made his way to the Volcano that was located on the southeast part of the island. He climbed the volcano before looking down into the abyss of lava and fire. "Rody get your ass out here! I need you to do me a favor!" Godzilla yelled out into the volcano. He stood back a bit before feeling the vibrations of the volcano rumbling. Rodan grunted as he got up and flew out the top of the volcano before his talons gripped the volcano rim. He spread his wings before letting out a long sigh. "I was taking a nap man! What's so important?" Rodan said as he rubbed his eyes as Godzilla shook his head. "You've been taking that nap since March! TIme to get up!" Godzilla chuckled a bit.

Rodan chuckled alongside him. "What you need me to do?" Rodan asked before he glided down the volcano as Godzilla walked down it. "Well im training my successor right now and I need someone fast enough to help her build her stamina"

"Who is this successor?" Rodan asked curiously as he flew over Godzilla both making their way to his den.

"My grand-daughter… She somehow has abilities and I need to make sure she knows how to use em' and know how to fight"

Rodan nodded as he took off into the sky and flew around the island to warm himself up. Godzilla squinted his eyes as he saw the oversized pterodactyl use his sonic boom to get higher into the sky. "Show off…"

Lilly grunted and punched the shore rock. She had just finished the island at 30 minutes she was still 15 minutes off. Lilly dived back into the water as she hurriedly moved her tail side to side and used her webbed feet and hands to swim through the water. She soared through the water as if she was on land. She past by pods of dolphins, whales and sharks big enough to send a human crying to their Mama. As she swam she dove deeper navigating her way through the ocean through the cracks and crevices. She felt herself at peace almost, she was moving at a smooth pace, she didn't need to take a breather anymore. Lilly then saw the shore waiting for her she hurried her pace and started to move towards the surface more. Lilly saw Godzilla waiting there with another Kaiju that he was talking to. Lilly grinned as she jumped out the water and landed on the beach getting into her fighting stance to show off that she had built up her stamina in the water.

"Jesus Lilly! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rodan said as Godzilla chuckled. Lilly looked at Rodan confused. "How do you know my name?" Lilly asked as she walked over to the pair. "Ima friend of your gramps here"

"Lilly this is Rodan and excellent work," Godzilla said impressed at how fast Lilly completed going around the island

"How fast was I?" Lilly asked as she looked back at the ocean seeing huge 8-foot waves crash against the beaches.

"5 minutes" Godzilla responded grinning "But don't get used to that number, that's only in the water now its time to see your stamina on land"

Godzilla got up and grinned as he looked at Rodan. "You two are going to race to the end of the island and run back"

"That's not fair he can fly I can't!" Lilly said as she motioned towards Rodan's wings

"Nothing in life is fair Lilly" Godzilla responded as he got ontop the hill. "Racers take position!" Lilly snorted before getting low to the ground trying to figure out the fastest route to the end of the island.

"On your marks….get set... GO!" Godzilla yelled as Rodan took off sonic booming his way off into the sky while Lilly used her digging skills to dig through the mountainside and get through it. She ran through the field looking up at Rodan seeing he was above her. She grunted as she ran pushing herself to run faster. Rodan flew with ease not focusing on the girl below her as he flew. Lilly saw the cave opening up ahead she jumped straight into it and slid down the entrance before using her night vision to navigate through the cave system. She saw the underwater river that was in the cave. She dove in and quickly used her speed to swim through it. After a couple seconds, she burst through the ground causing the other kaiju area to gasp.

She looked back and saw Rodan behind her she grinned before looking at her surroundings. Seeing she was where her family lived. She saw her Dads den and she swore she saw Travis cheering her on. She smiled at that thought as she ran. After a couple minutes, she made it to the end of the island. She took a quick breath before running again back to Godzilla. She dodged and weaved through the forest and kicked up pebbles and dirt as she ran. She saw a waterfall up ahead and decided to jump knowing she was already in the lead. She leaped off the waterfall, diving straight into the water. As she leaped out she saw a sight that froze her.

"Slattern? What are you doing?!" Lilly said as she saw Slattern in front of her beating some poor dragon into the ground. Slattern turned around and saw Lilly. "Lilly?! Where have you been I missed ya, babe!" He said as he turned around hugged Lilly before Lilly pushed herself off of him. She made her way to the dragon and saw he was badly bruised and his wings were broken. "What did you do?!" Lilly said as she checked for a pulse on his neck. "What do you mean? He's fine he owed me a couple gold coins and he gave em' to me that's all!" Slattern said as he came over and looked at her. Lilly looked at the dragon before looking up to the sky seeing Rodan flying over her. "Fuck…" She looked at the dragon before looking at the sky.

"Where are you going?" Slattern asked as Lilly got up and she lifted the dragon and layed him across her back. "Home" Lilly said as she walked a couple meters before falling into her knees due to the weight. "Then why are you taking him?" Slattern asked with disgust as if he had bitten into something sour. "Because he needs help leave me be! Get the fuck away from me" Lilly said as started making her way to Godzillas den. Slattern growled as he was butthurt. "Fucking bitch…" He muttered under his breath as he turned his back. Lilly ignored his comment and continued walking.

As night fell Godzilla and Rodan eagerly awaited for Lilly's return. Soon footsteps could be heard coming up the mountain. Lilly came up with the dragon in her hands. She panted as she gently lay him on the ground before also collapsing to the floor beside him. "He needs help… His wing is broken, he got into a fight"

Godzilla turned and looked at Rodan before shrugging and he picked up the dragon and stretched him out so Rodan could pick him up and take him to Mothra. Godzilla looked at Lilly and smiled. "You did the right thing"


	6. The Dragon

**June 14, 2032 06:00**

"RISE AND SHINE LILLITH!" Godzilla yelled before hearing Lilly groan. "CMON GET YOUR ASS UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Godzilla said as Lilly slowly got up groaning. When she walked outside she saw the pink horizon she yawned before Godzilla came behind her and used his tail to wrap around her legs and pull them. Lilly fell to the ground with a yelp, she looked back at Godzilla and growled lowly. "Im gonna keep it short with ya. Your gonna train all day today only 2 minute breaks! I want you to do a thousand pushups. 500 with both hand, 500 without hands" GOdzilla said as he walked away. "Start now" Godzilla chuckled lowly as he walked off into the forest prepping Lilly's next challenge.

Lilly groaned as she got to her exercise. Godzilla walked his way through the forest before seeing the mountainous and rocky valley up ahead. As he entered the valley he looked around. There were a few battles he did here before the peace of monster island. He found a large den in the ground and looked down. Anguirus you home?!" Godzilla yelled before hearing a loud groan. "What do you want?"

"I need your help to train my protege"

"Protege? I'll think about it you know im not into that stuff anymore…"

"C'mon man! Its just teaching her!"

"I'll think about it…"

Godzilla rolled his eyes and walked off back home.

Lilly panted and grunted as she struggled to finish up her one handed push ups. Bullets of sweat dripped down her face as she grit her teeth. Her arm shaking from holding her body weight for so long. "997…...998...999..1000" She said to herself before collapsing down to the ground. "What you think your doing get back up!" Godzilla said as he arrived. Lilly groaned looking at him. "What now?" Lilly panted "Were goin storm hunting! Cmon it's a long swim to the Mariana Trench!" Lilly groaned as Godzilla chuckled. "Im dragging you through the dirt"

 **June 14, 2032 23:42**

Lilly groaned and hissed as she gripped her side, it hurt but no bruise or cut. She walked out the den and looked at the night sky she closed her eyes and drifted away from reality. She missed home, she missed her little brother, her Mom and her glowing smile. She missed her father and her annoying ass brother. She laughed to herself but she felt this pride in of her. This natural feeling. Like something she felt she was born with. She stood up and looked at Godzilla. "Is it okay if I go for a walk?" Lilly said as she looked at him before he gave her a nod, "You can just come back or i swear to god-"

"I promise i will i just wanna have some alone time" Lilly said as she walked off.

She was debating whether or not in her head to go see Travis and her Mum or anybody. That is before a sudden sound of wings above her could be heard. She looked up at the sky only seeing the canvas of the trees cover her vision. She switched to night vision and saw something before she switched to thermal. She saw the outline of a dragon and the heat radiating off in his chest. "I see you show yourself" she said lowly before the dragon chuckled before landing in front of her. "Who are you?" Lilly said about to get into a fighting stance.

"Hello there sweetheart, I didn't mean to worry ya i just wanted to say i appreciate and thank you for what you did for me" The Dragon said. He had a deep, heavy british accent. He was red and black color and had glowing yellow eyes. Lilly looked at him confused before realising who he was. "Oh! Im sorry i didn't recognize you at first! How have you been feeling?" She got out of her fighting stance and gave him a small smile. "Lets walk and talk" Lilly said as they both started walking through the forest.

"I have a couple bruises here and there. I had a couple fractured bones but overall im fine love" he said smiling at her. "That's good to hear. Im sorry by the way he usually is mean but i didn't expect that from him."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Smaug said a little lower pitched than usual

"Was… I still need to tell him were over and but other than Im trying to better my life"

"Really is that so? What do you mean by better your life?"

"I mean… Before i started working on becoming my grandfathers prodeje I used to get into trouble a lot…. I was in a sort of gang and then my father sent me away and that's where I Am currently"

"Hmm well that's good to hear, im happy for you, who's your grandfather?"

"Godzilla"

The dragon gulped and looked at her. Lilly giggled when she saw the look on his face.

"Your serious?" He said rolling the s as he talked to her

"Dead Ass" Lilly replied giving him a grin

"Thats cool, very cool having the king of the monsters as your grandfather…. So your his protege, i assume?"

"Yes, well im training to become his prodeje."

The Dragon nodded before looking at Lilly. She was the most beautiful kaiju he has seen.

"So what's your name, love?" The dragon asked giving her a reassuring smile

"Lilly or you can call me Lillith or whatever"

"..Hmm Lilly what a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl" Smaug flirted as Lilly had a slight blush. "Wow...thanks.." She chuckled before recomposing herself "So what's your name hot shot?" Lilly said before seeing a slight blush on the dragons face

"My name is Smaug"

Lilly looked at him and nodded

"That's a very interesting name.. Smaug... I like it" Lilly said as she rubbed his wing as they walked. They walked in silence for a couple minutes. "So where are you heading Lilly?" Smaug said as it pierced the silence of the night. "I'm thinking whether or not stopping by and saying hi to my parents" Lilly replied, her voice dropped a little from her happy tone earlier

"Oh… Is there something wrong?" Smaug said trying to comfort the female

"No its just that last time i saw them they were pissed and i was too. But i wanna show them i changed but i don't think they'd believe me. I think they just see no more hope in me, that I'm a lost cause" Lilly said before Smaug nodded thinking to himself.

"Well then why don't we go and see them, together?" Smaug suggested with a hint of glee in his voice

"Together? My dad would kill you if he saw me hanging around with another boy or a dragon." Lilly said before Smaug did a dramatic gasp "Your father's a dragoncist?!"

Lilly laughed at his joke before shaking her head. "No, no he just doesn't trust Dragons"

"Well i don't know if you noticed im not like any other Dragon… And you can prove to them you've changed, you saved me!"

Lilly thought about his idea

"Alrighty then, that sounds good.. Just uh i guess follow me"

After a couple minutes of walking and throwing jokes the two made it to the Grassland are of the island. Lilly could see her den up ahead and she saw there was a fire lit inside, implying her family was still awake. "C'mon!" She said as she ran towards the den smiling to herself. Smaug chuckled and took off into the sky gliding close behind her. Lilly ran up the hill and saw her family all sitting around the fire and eating dinner. Even her Uncle Junior showed up. She smiled as she saw everyone before Travis slowly turned around and dropped his fish. He got up ran to her. "LILLY!" He yelled out as everyone stared at the entrance seeing Lilly standing there.

Lilly opened her arms and took her little brother into her embrace. She hugged him tightly causing him to giggle. "How's my little monster?!" She smiled as she rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "Lilly what are you doing here?" Tony said looking at her with his eyes squinted. Lilly looked at him "Nice to see you too" She said lowly. Junior got up and smiled and came over to Lilly. Lilly set down Travis and hugged her uncle. "How's my favorite niece?" He said as he squeezed her. "Im fine uncle i just came by to say Hi" She said before letting go and looking at her mom. Komi got up and gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been? How is it with Grandpa? You look sore. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Komi went saying a number of questions inspecting her.

As she inspected her Zilla got up and slowly walked over to Lilly. "Mom im fine, iam" Lilly said a bit annoyed but still happy. Komi stopped her inspection once she saw Smaug behind her. "Sweetie whos this?" Komi said as she looked at the young man in front her. "He's my-" Lilly was cut off by Zilla

"Whoever he is he needs to leave, i don't want to see your boyfriend Lilly" Zilla said as he looked at the Dragon.

"If you let me finished i would've told you he's my friend." Lilly replied back with a low tone the same her father used.

"Yes sir I'm only Lilly's friend, you see she saved my life yesterday and I just wanted to tag along with her" Smaug said smoothly causing Zilla to recoil

"Friend? How do you know he's not a pedo huh?" Zilla said inspecting the dragon.

"Zilla!" Komi said as Tony held his laughter from the den inside. Junior snickered at his little brother.

"Dad! Thats rude of you! He's not a pedo" Lilly said as she looked at Smaug

"I can assure you sir i'm only 17 years of age. I know the voice can throw you off but i seriously without a doubt not older nor a pedophile"

"Hmph" Zilla said as he looked at Lilly.

"Shouldn't you be with grandpa right now?" Zilla said

"I had a night off and i wanted to come and see you all, but if you don't want me then just tell me you dont got to bully my friend in order to make me leave" Lilly looked Zilla in the eyes before Junior and Komodithrax stepped in

"Sweetie we don't want you to leave-" Komi was cut off by junior

"Lilly we want you stay your Dads not trying to make you leave"

Lilly turned and faced them "No no i wanna hear it from him" Lilly said as he pointed to Zilla. Zilla looked at her in the eyes and looked at her with a serious face.

"Leave"

Lilly felt a sting of pain in her heart but did not bother to show it. "I thought so" She said before turning around and started to make her way down the hill hearing them argue behind her. She heard her uncles and Mothers voice argue with Zilla. She blocked them out and continued walking. Travis slid out from everyone and ran down the hill and caught up to Lilly clinging onto her tail. "Lilly dont go" Travis looked her with his pleading eyes. "Im not leaving bud im getting kicked out. I promise i'll see you okay but go back to the den, i can't take you with me" Lilly put him down and nuzzled him. "I promise i'll come back every once in a while" Lilly said as a lump grew in her throat before Travis looked down and nodded walking back to the den. Lilly watched him walk up back to the den before turning away and making her way back home.

Smaug was in disbelief at the situation that had happen in front of him. He looked at Zilla as he argued with his wife and brother. "STOP!" He yelled out catching Zillas attention Smaug looked at him "You are the biggest asshole i've ever met. Your daughter just tried to make amends and you kick her out.. Dickhead". Smaug said in tone of anger before shaking his head and took off into the sky following behind Lilly.


	7. Balancing

**June 14, 2032 06:00 AM**

Godzilla walked into the den and saw that Lilly wasn't there. He looked around before he heard a distant snap. He walked over to the forest seeing Lilly was punching a tree repeatedly. He walked down to her. "You're doing it wrong" Godzilla said as Lilly looked at him. "Then teach me" Lilly said as she took a knee and looked at him. Godzilla grinned "Let's get to work, today im going to teach you how to use all your 's see that tailwhip first. Try to chop the tree down with one hit of the tail" Godzilla nodded as Lilly turned and faced him She threw her tail to the far left and hit the tree. The tree made a crack sound but not enough to break it. "Again!" Godzilla commanded. For the next hour Lilly hit the trees with her tail until she broke one with her tail cleanly

"Alright next we got to work the venomous bite" Godzilla said as he looked at Lilly. Godzilla then grabbed a log and placed it around his arm. "Alright your goal is to try to bite the log it'll stimulate a battle. Your venom is a paralyzing one and with a good amount of dose of it, it should be able to stop the heart" Godzilla said before Lilly looked at him and nodded. Her razor sharp teeth barring. "3...2...1 GO!"

Lilly charged at him going straight for the log before Godzilla used his other hand to punch her away from him. "Cmon Lilly! You knew that was gonna happen!" Godzilla yelled. Lilly grunted and got up and circled Godzilla before she ran at him and tail whipped his leg. He grunted as it did leave a nasty cut. He took a knee to treat it before he felt Lilly lunge and pull the log away from his arm. He looked at her and grinned. "Cheater" Godzilla joked as Lilly smiled and snapped the log in half with one bite.

"Alright next up on the list is how to cause a tsunami and climbing" Godzilla said as he swam with Lilly towards the beach. "Okay Lilly what your gonna want to do is take a deep dive and hit the bottom of the ocean with your entire body. It should cause a tectonic shift and cause an earthquake which would lead to the tsunami" Lilly nodded as she swam as fast as she could before going at a 45 degree angle and slammed herself to the ocean floor. She looked down at the the plate seeing cracks and feeling it shake. "Good! Now go to the surface and cling on to the cliff! Hurry!" Godzilla said as Lilly swam towards the surface, She made it to the beach before she hurriedly climbed up on it she looked up and saw a huge have coming towards the beach. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths and heard the wave near her. She dug her claws into the cliff.

The wave crashed straight into her. Lilly was pressed up against the cliff she grunted as she felt her whole body pressed up against it. She couldn't move at all as it did so. After a couple seconds the water level fell. She panted as she looked at the wall and saw she was still clinging on she sighed as she heard distant clapping. "PERFECT! NEXT TASK GET YOUR ASS OF THE WALL!" Godzilla yelled as she grunted and let go.

"Stealth is very important Lilly, and you could be the best at it if you know how to use your camoflauge right. So your assignment is to use your camoflauge to try to sneak up on me and tag me, you got that?" Godzilla yelled out into the jungle. No reply came he chuckled and went quiet trying to hear where she could possibly be. Lilly camouflaged herself with the luscious green foliage. She kept her head up and and took careful steps. She slowly made her way towards Godzilla before she saw him jerk his head towards her, she went completely still. Godzilla looked around before using his atomic breath to shoot around the forest. After using it he saw nothing. He only saw the fire and that were on the trees. Lilly had changed colors to match the fire and burnt foliage around her.

She slowly crept her way out the forest. Her body then turned to a light green color to match the grass. She was able to make her way behind Godzilla she grinned to herself as he looked around dumb founded. "Lilly?" Godzilla said before Lilly leaped up and put him to a choke hold and slammed him onto the ground laughing to herself. "Tag" Godzilla chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ouch"

About an hour later Lilly and Godzilla made it to a dark cave. "Alright vision is important your gonna fight enemies in the dark, and at points where you cant see them with both regular vision and night vision. Your mission is to go into the cave and find my obsidian i left in there" Godzilla said as Lilly squinted at him "Obsidian?" Lilly said as Godzilla shook his head and sat down, "Don't question it go you got 10 minutes starting NOW!"

Lilly ran inside and switched to her night vision. She ran through the cave navigating her way inside as she looked around. After a couple minutes she had searched the cave and couldn't find the obsidian. She was frustrated at this point. As Godzilla yelled out 3 minutes to her. Lilly stopped and thought for a second. 'If there is obsidian here and if it was near the entrance the sun would shine on it making it very...hot…" She switched to thermal vision and saw the boulder of obsidian near the entrance hidden in the wall. She ran over to it and ripped it out the wall.

Godzilla looked at the cave wondering if Lilly would pass the test. "Sheesh how hard is it to find a rock?" he said to himself as he heard Lilly running back up. Godzilla moved out the way as Lilly came out rolling the boulder out of the cave. Godzilla grinned.

Night had fallen, both Godzilla and Lilly were back at the den. Godzilla was now teaching Lilly her final lesson. The atomic breath. Lilly layed low to the ground her eyes closed. "You feel it? Let it rush through you, let it flow, let the radiation fill you, guide it through your body whatever you do don't feed on it." Lilly nodded as she listened to him. "Do you feel it? Do you feel it coursing through your veins?" Lilly nods "Good now concentrate it like your getting ready to use it but stay calm." Godzilla said as Lilly's chest started to glow a purple color and so did her body. Godzilla saw her open her mouth and a purple color. Godzilla quickly set up the obsidian boulder in front of her. "Okay Lilly concentrate it into a beam" Godzilla said as he stepped away.

Lillys mouth glowed even brighter until steam was rising from it. She opened her eyes, her eyes were now a purple color and streaks of purple could be seen going into the iris. She took a deep breath and let it out. The beam was large in diameter and burned the grass and trees due to the intense heat. It slowly concentrated and it soon hit the obsidian. The obsidian rock started to steam and melt away. Lilly then concentrated it more. The purple beam burned straight through the obsidian rock and sent fires on everything around it. Godzilla covered his eyes and squinted. "Okay Lilly stop!" Godzilla said as the fires grew out of control, Lilly closed her mouth and closed her eyes before opening them again. Her green eyes restoring themselves she looked around and saw the destruction of her atomic breath. She saw that the obsidian had melted away and that her beam shot through the trees straight behind it. She saw the scorch marks all over the place and the fires.

Godzilla put a hand on her shoulder, "Its okay you did an amazing job… Lets just clean up now" Lilly nodded to Godzilla and started to help put out the fires. After an hour passed of cleaning Lilly was atop the cliff overlooking the beach seeing the sun set. She thought about her father and what he said to her last night. She was in a mix of emotions since then. She didn't know wether or not to say something or just move on. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even hear the familiar sound of wings behind her. Smaug slowly came behind her and looked at her. "Hello there gorgeous" Smaug said snapping Lilly out of his thoughts. "Oh hey… Whats up?" She smiled at him as he came and layed beside her. "Nothing much love I was flying by an hour ago and saw that purple beam" Smaug said looking at her with his golden eyes. "Oh well i was just training you know?" Lilly chuckled

Lilly looked out into the ocean and looked back at Smaug. "What you wanna do?" Lilly asked him before he let out a yawn. "Sleep, or whatever you wanna do" Smaug replied before Lilly nodded and looked back at Smaug and got up and layed next to him. She backed herself in to Smaug's chest cuddling up with him. "Sleep is just fine…" Lilly said

Smaug looked down at the girl and he smiled to himself. He warmed the core of his body and wrapped his wing around her. Lilly smiled and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of Smaug as she spooned next to him. Smaug then closed his eyes and soon fell asleep by Lilly.


	8. Training is in Session!

**Hey know its been a while. Sorry been sick lately. But heres a new chapter please review if you made it this far i need some feed back but thanks for 400 views! I hope you continue to enjoy my short chapters.**

 **June 15, 2032 08:00 AM  
** Lilly groaned as she woke up opening her eyes. She saw nothing but gray. She rubbed her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't foggy. She then noticed that it wasn't her eyes it was a fog that had settled in overnight. "Smaug?! Grandpa?!" She called out but couldn't even see 10 feet in front of her. She then went flying through the air before crashing on the ground her thick plate of armor slowly building up a defense to try to counteract whatever hit her. "Ouch...Whos out there?!" She yelled out as an echo could be heard. Lilly got into a fighting stance.

Lilly sound whored her environment trying to predict when the next attack was coming. She heard a whistle sound behind her she quickly dug a hole as she looked up and saw it had barely missed her. She growled as figured out it was a flying kaiju. She slowly started cutting down what the possibilities could be before she finally narrowed it down. "Rodan" she said to herself as she heard a loud whistle noise she scanned her surrounding before she felt herself get hit from the side sending her flying back once again. She was now at the very edge of a cliff.

Lilly quickly got up as she scanned the sky. As she thought to herself "Rodan..Rodan… fast, large wings, sharp beak, talons, lives in a volcano...Wait a minute" she quickly switched to Thermal vision seeing the giant pterodactyl fly straight for her. She dived to the left Rodan barely missing her. She grinned as she charged up her atomic breath a purple hue coming off her back. She looked into the sky following his heat his body gave off before trying to find his weak point. She pinpointed this to his underside since it was the least armored part of his body. With one swift blast she was able to knock him out the sky.

Lilly grinned to herself as she felt the ground rumble underneath her. She switched out of thermal vision looking around before feeling the ground crack beneath her. She ran away from what she thought was an earthquake before seeing spikes pop out from the ground. She then heard a roar before seeing the shell of the kaiju come out too. Her eyes widened as she saw it come from under the ground. She growled and got into her stance as Anguirus revealed himself to her. "Jeez they must pick on you for looking like an oversized bowser," Lilly said as Anguirus growled and leaped at her tackling her to the ground.

He stood above her taking bites at her snout but she was able to dodge the incoming bites. She struggled and groaned as she threw punches at him but his armor was to thick to hurt him. She charged her atomic breath, Anguirus saw this and once she let out her beam he moved his head making her shoot the beam off into the cloudy sky. She quickly recovered and she put moved her hind legs onto his underbelly and used them to push him off her sending him meters away from her. She groaned as she got up, rubbing her legs due to the fact they just lifted metric tons and pushed it off of her.

She panted as she looked back at him seeing he shook off the blow. She knew in order to stop a tank that speed was gonna be her advantage due to how big they get and the more likely they are to get tired quicker. She wiped her snout and got on her hind legs and curled her hands into fists. Anguirus narrowed his eyes as he charged at her, she ran towards him also. The earth shook as both kaiju ran towards one another before Anguirus rolled into a ball, Lilly jumped over the ball of spikes and armor. She then looked at him continuing to roll she charged her atomic breath before releasing into the high concentrated beam into his back. Anguirus groaned before getting out of his ball state.

He looked at her as she stopped looking dead at him. Their eyes met filled one of adrenaline and rage. Lilly charged at him at the speed of a NBA all star linebacker and along with Anguirus. She opened her arms out and tucked her head in and aimed for his lower abdomen before they crashed into one another Lilly tackling him a few hundred meters back knocking the wind out of Anguirus. She looked down at him and bit onto the fleshy part of his neck injecting the paralyzing venom into him. After a couple minutes and gallons of the venom being injected Anguirus, Lilly got up and grabbed her chest breathing heavily. Fire surrounded them andrubble.

""-coughs_ Heh….you got fight in you kid...good luck...:" Anguirus said chuckling before turning into laughter. Lilly stared at him thinking she injected to much venom into her opponent, "Good luck?" Lilly repeated after him before hearing a sudden whoosh sound she gasped as the crackle of a Godzillian tail could be heard. She turned around but was to late she was smacked into the mountains rocky side. She let out a groan as she opened her eyes slowly and saw a tall figure in the smoke, with blue flashes of lightning behind him, Lilly knew it belonged to the one and only. Godzilla. She quickly got up from the side before a large hand smacked her sending her down to the ground.

"Get up child" Godzilla commanded as she slowly got up and looked up at him. She squinted her eyes as blood trickled down her snout, She rubbed it off before looking down at it in her palm. Godzilla saw this and went in for another blow before a sudden force caught it. That force was Lilly. She grabbed his fist and she punched him square in the snout over and over again, Godzilla was in shock not thinking straight to fight back as she moved him backward. Soon Godzilla cut out of it and with his other hand struck Lilly down to the rocky floor. Dust erupted as she got up from the floor, she used this to her advantage and camouflaged slithering away. "Where Are You Girl? Come Out NOW!" Godzilla commanded as he looked around for her. Lilly then pounced on him from the side and tackled him down to the floor where punches were exchanged. Lilly bit into Godzillas forearm with her needle-like teeth gripping into his jaw and every time he tried to pull her off it made the bite worse and along with the numbing and paralyzing venom, she was injecting into him.

Godzilla had no choice and balled his hand into a fist and smashed it on top of her snout repeatedly. She came off panting on the ground as Godzilla looked at her. He got down to her to deliver the final punch, "I thought you could do better girl" He said as he looked down at her. She then looked off into the side looking at the thunder and lightning roam the sky, "it looks like were gonna have to go through all of our training again until you get it right" Godzilla sighed as he inspected her bruised body knowing Mothra was going to yell at him. He sighed as he clenched his fist Lilly looked up into the sky and felt the heat it gave off. Soon she felt a pulse flow through her, it made her feel strong and powerful, it cleared any bruises any markings she felt… powerful.

Godzilla looked down at disbelief as her eyes glowed a purple hue and so did her body she grinned to herself as a ray of purple lighting hit her and she jolted loving the new sensation her mouth glowed a bright purple hue. She looked at Godzilla. "Boom" She shot out her atomic breath sending him flying through the valley and onto the ground. She quickly got up and started to punch him left and right holding down his hand, "If anything Godzilla's stories told her is that bad guys don't play fair" She looked at him until satisfied with herself that she won. Blood could be seen in his mouth she stopped her fist turning into a hand as she panted.

She got up and offered her hand out to Godzilla. Godzilla took it and she lifted him up both of them wrapping a helping hand against one another. "You win Lillith… you win.." Godzilla gave her a bloody smile and she laughed at his face as he spat out the blood. "There is a lot more to you that we need to figure out" Godzilla said as the walked off back home. "Well we still have time" Lilly responded before Godzilla quickly replied "Not for to long Lilly one day i will be gone and he will come. There is a lot to figure out still. It's not over yet and don't you think for a second it is… there are bigger threats on the way than I could ever imagine and you'll be here Lilly… You will be my successor, my protege, my contender but most of all you will be needed in a world where they will need you the most… No matter how much they push you away Lilly. You are my last hope."


	9. Smaug x Lilly

**June 18, 2032, 20:15 PM WARNING LEMON AHEAD!**

Smaug sat next to Lilly smiling as he had his wing wrapped around her. Lilly rested her head on his long scaly neck. They sat on the edge of a cliff the soft waves crashing below them, they both watched the sun set over what seemed to be the edge of the world. Smaug took a deep breath before releasing it, steam rising out of his mouth. Lilly looked up at him and slowly layed down looking up at him, Smaug pulled his wing to his side once he felt her lay down he looked down at her and chuckled before Lilly closed her eyes. Smaug let out another deep breath.

"Hey Lillith? Are you okay? You've been less hyper and talkative recently" He asked as he slowly layed beside her and rubbed his head into the crook of her neck. She opened her eyes before sighing. "No everything's fine… Just tired is all." Lilly responded before Smaug nodded. "Well then relax i'll make you feel better" Smaug replied smiling as he left a hot trail of kisses from her neck to her cheek. Lilly purred at the dragon as she felt him slowly place his hands on her back. He rubbed her shoulders and massaged her back while moving his head down to her neck leaving kisses and lightly nibbling at it causing Lilly to giggle and purr a bit.

He chuckled as she moved her body so she was now laying on her back looking up a the dragon, putting them at a very suggestive position. Lilly put a hand on his cheek before slowly bringing his head down to hers until they were merely inches apart. "Uh… Lilly theres something I wanna tell you before this… I believe I-I-I Lo-" Smaug was cut off by Lilly "I Love you to Smaug" Smaug smiled and looked at Lilly "Aww you took my thunder!" He joked as Lilly scoffed. "Just shut up and kiss me would ya?" She said before putting her hand to the back of his head and pushing it down there lips meeting with one another.

The world melted behind them and all the two could focus on was with each other. This was Smaug's first kiss ever and felt amazing, Lilly already had her first kiss but something was different, there was passion and love in this kiss she felt it. After a couple minutes of their kiss they finally pulled away from one another Smaug gasping for air but keeping his smile on his face. Lilly giggled as she looked at his face before she slowly sat up and rubbed his cheek. Smaug looked at her before leaning in for another kiss. She accepted this kiss once again. Smaug then did something risky, he pushed his tongue out an dlicked her lip asking for permission.

Lilly grinned at his bravery as she met his tongue with hers. It had now transitioned to a kiss to a full blown make out session. Their tongues competed for dominance as Lilly slowly got the better hand and was able to take dominance. She pushed him down onto the ground. She sat on top of him and she placed her hands on his chest. She looked down at him grinning with love and lust filled eyes. Smaug placed his hands on her waist rubbing them up and down. "I forgot who I love, I guess I should've saw this coming" He chuckled and she nodded her head. "So what do you wanna do?" She trailed her finger across his snout. "I thought you said you were tired" Smaug said smugly before Lilly responded "I was and -she yawned- i think i should get some sleep actually" Lilly teased and Smaug chuckled.

Smaug then rubbed her curvaceous hips admiring every single one of her body's curves, he left kisses on the bruises and scars looking at Lilly as he did so. Lilly rubbed his head as he did so as he slowly made his way downwards. He placed his hands on her thighs, his eyes looking up at Lilly for permission. Lilly looked down and nodded before smaug slowly layed her down switching their positions so he was in between her thighs. He had yet to look at her slit. He could smell and feel the heat from it it took every ounce of him to hold himself back. He left hot kisses on her thighs and gave her inner thighs a lick.

Lilly gave out shaky breaths as she bit her lip looking down at him. Smaug did not even once keep her eyes off her face wanting to see her reactions. He then moved forward toward her slit. He was only a few centimeters off before he leaned in and gave her clit a gentle kiss. Lilly squirmed in pleasure as he did this causing Smaug to smile. He leaned in and gave it another kiss before slightly opening his mouth and giving it a lick with his tongue. Lilly let out a light moan at this before biting her lip. Smaug closed his eyes and licked at her clit before sucking on it sending waves of pleasure throughout Lillys body. "Stop being a fucking tease already!" Lilly exclaimed as his licking and sucking had driven her mad. He grinned at this and pulled off her clit before rubbing it with his thumb. "Yes mam…" He replied as he finally looked away from her and looked down at her beautiful, delicious and healthy pink folds that were covered by a wet substance. His eyes widened as if he had spotted a box of gold and treasure.

He bit his lip as he looked back at Lilly who starred at him grinning. "What you waiting for? Go ahead my treat" Lilly smiled at him as he looked back down at her folds that was easily distinguishable from her black scales. He let his tongue drip out from his snout as he leaned down and licked from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit. Her juices tasted sweet in his mouth as he savored the taste before swallowing it. Smaug noticed Lilly shiver in pleasure. He then pushed his mouth to her pussy giving multiple long licks making sure to savor the taste and pleasure his new found mate. He used his hands to pry her legs a bit farther apart before tilting his head sideways and thrusted her tongue in and out of her pussy. Once his tongue was in her folds he moved it around feeling the tightness and how wet it was. Lilly moaned at his actions her eyes rolled to the back of her head panting.

Smaug closed his eyes as he found his rhythm. Lick, lick, thrust, lick, thrust, lick, lick… "Im gonna cum ssssooon!" lilly moaned out as Smaug took note of this. He moved his right hand onto her clit and rubbed and squeezed it whilst lapping at her folds. This all pushed Lilly over the edge and she let out a moan as she came all over Smaug's snout. Smaug licked up her juices before pulling away seeing his snout was also covered in it. He tried his best to lick it away before feeling himself get straddled again. Lilly was now in charge she had an evil smile on her face. "My turn" she said as she slowly moved downwards down to his sheath.

Once Lilly moved down to his sheath she looked at Smaug before looking down at the sheath seeing it was long and very thick. This was after all meant for female dragons not for a hybrid species. She saw a pink tip poking out from the sheath, Lilly grinned. She rubbed her snout against the sheath before flicking her tongue all over the pink tip emerging from the sheath. This caused Smaug to groan, his cock slowly grew in length due to Lillys licking and rubbing after a minute it was up to full mass. It was a hot pink color and it had a spear shaped tip. It was ribbed to add for pleasure whenever he pulls out and thrusts back in. It also had a thick base. A knot. Lilly looked at the large, tasty piece of meat in front of her. She licked her lips as smaug gave her a nervous smile and chuckle.

Lilly leaned down towards the tip and opened her jaws her tongue sliding out and wrapping around his cock. She slowly went down on him trying to take as much into her mouth. She only got about halfway through before gagging and pulling off of it. She giggled as she went back it. She sucked on the tip of his cock before down about halfway and started to suck once again, only this time tilting her head from side to side and using her tongue to wrap around his cock and add pleasure. Smaug let out a moan as Lilly sucked his cock he placed his hand on her head resting it there. 'Jesus christ Lilly! It feels like a fucking tornado when you do that!" he said half serious and half joking. It was enough to give Lilly a laugh as she pulled her mouth off his hot cock.

She placed her hands above his knot and started to move in a upwards and downwards motion. She squeezed the tip and used her other hand to stroke the knot before both hands would move downwards and meet at the middle of his cock before going back out. Smaug was in pure pleasure he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her jerking him off with her soft hands. He widened his eyes as he felt her take all of him down her throat and she was able to suck him off using that little tornado method. "FUCK….." smaug panted out as his eyes jolted open and looked down Lilly. he is hand on her hand helped her move her hand up and down. Saliva fell down onto his crotch as she bobbed her head up and down switching methods. "JESUS!...LILLITH!...LILLY!..lilly… im gonna… cum...n-n-now!" He said as she quickly pulled her mouth off and started stroking him with her right hand fast and tightly. He moaned and his cum gave out in spurts right towards Lilly. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth catching some in her mouth but a majority on her face and chest.

Smaug panted heavily as he looked at his mate and saw she was covered in his seed. Lilly had a smile on her face licking off his cum from her snout. "Mmm… a bit salty but tasty nevertheless…" She said as climbed on top of him after she had completely licked her face from his cum. She purred as she rubbed her snout against his. The scenery had shifted to a fiery orange sky to a beautiful cyan sky with stars shining like a diamond. "Smaug are you sure you wanna continue?" Lilly asked him as he tilted his head confusingly. "Shouldn't i be asking that question?" he joked a bit before nodding at Lillys question.

Lilly grinned. She felt something poke up at her but. She looked back at it before seeing smaug was up and ready for another round. "Already? I barely just got done!" She laughed as smaug grinned blushing slightly embarrassed but also excited. She aligned herself with his cock. She slowly eased herself onto it feeling his rod start to part her warm folds. She bit her bottom lip as Smaug groaned lightly gripping Lillys hips as she furthered herself down onto his cock. It was extremely tight and very inviting.

Lilly let out a slight moan when she felt her her lips stretch at the thickness of his length. She was able to make it to the bottom of his shaft above his knot. She looked down at him taking her time to adjust as he looked at her with his golden eyes. Their eyes met both staring at one another before Lilly slowly lifted herself up before plopping down on him causing her to moan and Smaug to purr. As time went by she slowly adjusted to his large dragonic cock. He thrusted upwards hitting her G Spot every time she would plop down back at him. He slowly slid his hand down an gripped her thick ass.

He squeezed them a little as he felt them jiggle with every thrust he gave and every time she'd fall back down on him. His cock pulsed inside her as Lilly let out euphoric moans that just sounded like music to Smaug's ears. He was in bliss that he didn't even notice that she slid all the way down to his knot and came all over his cock and crotch. He thrusted upwards before letting out a grunt and cummed in her. His seed mixing with her and over filling her hot pussy none leaked out. Lilly collapsed onto Smaug's chest panting and sweating from their session.

Smaug panted with her as he continued to grip her ass squeezing it in his hand before giving it a tender slap. She yelped but giggled and gave Smaug a kiss on his cheek. "That felt...like heaven" Smaug said chuckling as Lilly giggled with him smiling as she layed her head on his chest. "I loved it...but we ain't done yet big guy" She said giggling as he gave her a smile. "Im excited to see what you wanna do now" Smaug said said as he pushed her cheeks together before spreading them and rubbed them together. "Well you gave me the idea since you can't get enough of my ass" Lilly replied as she slowly pulled herself off from Smaug's cock the not was now not as swelled up as it was so it was easier to pull off of.

Smaug snickered and grinned looking at her as she started stretching in er usual stance on all 4's. Smaug looked bake at her hind his eyes moving from her cum filled pussy, to her thighs, and then to her sweet, juicy, thick ass. Lilly lifted her tail and moved it to the side and placed one of her hand on her cheek and gripped it pulling so Smaug could get a view of her puckered, tight hole. Smaug licked his lips as he quickly got up his cock throbbing underneath him.

Lilly was a bit scared sine Smaug was bigger than any of her past partners, and she also never allowed anal with any one of them. So this was something new to her. Lilly felt Smaug would be gentle and take it easy since he was still a bit of a virgin, well until a couple minutes ago. Lilly moved her hand back in front of her gripping the earth below her as Smaug came from behind and gripped her hips. "Smaug, i've never done anal so please… take it easy back there?" Lilly said in a sweet kind voice. Smaug nodded and looked down before rubbing his cock between her thighs making sure to get any extra lube from her pussy. He then placed his cock in between her thick cheeks smiling to himself as he rubbed them on his cock after a couple more minutes, Smaug and Lilly were ready.

Smaug pressed his tip against Lillys puckered and tight hole. Lilly moaned as she felt him slowly enter her anus. Smaug couldn't believe how tight her hole was! It was tighter than her pussy by a longshot. He continued to push into her slowly and only pushing every couple or so meters in her every few minutes. Lilly bit her bottom lip to this sensation, it was alien to her. After a couple of minutes of easing himself in her he finally made it to his knot. Lilly felt a stinging pain once he first entered but that pain slowly went away. She had converted her pleasure. She grinned as he stopped and she started to ride his cock. She would all the way till only the tip was in her still before slamming back. This caught Smaug off guard and sent him moaning.

"FUCK! What happen to being gentle?!" Smaug said as he looked down at her. Lilly smirked. "Whats pleasure without a little bit of pain?" she replied. Smaug then gripped her hips holding her still he pulled back till only his tip was in and slam all of his cock in her including his knot before quickly pulling back so it was not to get stuck. Lilly's moans slowly turned to roars of pleasure. Smaug thrusted hard and fast repeating slapping noises due to their bodies slapping against one another. Lilly jolted forward everytime he thrusted into her. "HOLY FUCK!... SMAAAUG!" lilly yelled out as waves of pleasure made her body shiver.

Smaug panted now with every thrust, he closed his eyes feeling her tigh anus constrict his cock as if it were a anaconda. He loved this perfect creature in front of him. She was to perfect! He thought to himself as her moans only drove him further. Lilly roared out into the silent night as she came not even noticing she came even though he wasn't in her pussy. There slaps and moans along with the occasional roars made all the animals around them running the opposite ways. Lilly gripped and pulled the grass with every thrusts she ripped out chunks of the earth.

Smaug panting seemed to get heavier and faster. He was close, he tried his best to hold back his cum but couldn't do it. He roared out into the air as he released his seed into her anus over filling her hole an dropping around his cock. He pushed his knot in to add to there pleasure. After a couple minutes he fell on top of Lilly before she quickly rolled them over so she layed on top of his body. Both were panting, their lungs on fire.

There was no sound except for them breathing. "Fuck….I fucking love you Lilly" Smaug said his eyes fully closed as Lilly laid on top of him looking at the starry night. "I fucking love you to Smaug...Sweet dreams" She said as she heard him slowly drift off and lightly snore. She giggled as she stayed in this position for a couple hours before ending up cuddling beside him. His cock had retreated back into its sheath and the night was soon to turn to morning.

 **June 19, 2032 03:00 AM**

"Lilly wake up hurry!"

Lillys eyes slowly opened before seeing the large figure in front of her. "Grandpa?" Lilly asked. "No time! Cmon your first mission is now!"Godzilla said as he started speed walking his way to the edge of the cliff.

She groaned as she slowly got up and followed him to the cliffside she looked up at him. "Any report of what im fighting? Where im going?" Lilly asked as Godzilla looked at her. "Lake Toba, Indonesia from what i've heard from Rodan and Mothra the humans have nicknamed him Cindaku" Godzilla said as he looked down at the ocean. "You have 24 hours to defeat him. I want his head to show me you've done it" He finished as lilly looked at him before she dived down into the cold ocean swimming towards her opponent.

Lilly was determined to prove herself.

 **Hey thanks for reading if you want anymore lemons let me know! Have a good day!-Love Nickie**


End file.
